dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Meatlug
' Meatlug' is Fishlegs' Gronckle. Appearance According to Fishlegs, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown. She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug's height is about the same as Gobber's but standing on her hind legs she is much taller as seen in the episode animal house. Relationships Fishlegs Ingerman Meatlug was used for training against new beginners as she attacked Fishlegs. Being her rider, Fishlegs and Meatlug are shown to be extremely close, to the point that their relationship is slightly odd; Fishlegs often refers to himself as Meatlug's 'Daddy'. Meatlug has been known to lick Fishlegs' feet before going to bed, and Fishlegs sings her songs and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Meatlug is extremely affectionate and loving towards Fishlegs, and had saved him several times. They have similar personalities, and have shown to hate being apart from one another. Meatlug always knows when to comfort Fishlegs, though this is not always two-sided. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup first met Meatlug in the arena, where she tried to kill him, but was fortunately stopped by Gobber the Belch. She was later outsmarted by Hiccup, because he used Dragon nip on her. Later, he helped Fishlegs train her. Hiccup briefly rode Meatlug by accident, resulting in him landing on the Dragon Rookery. Meatlug 'hugged' and licked him. Hiccup's metal leg briefly became stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Fishlegs and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Toothless Though their relationship has never been truly shown, it can be assumed they are on friendly terms. Toothless was shown to comfort Meatlug, assisted her in keeping the Frozen Skrill from escaping, and she even helped him to be captured from having the Eel Pox to get the cure from their riders. Their relationship could be the same as their riders. Toothless wasn't too impressed that Meatlug was trying to be fierce to face off the Catastrophic Quaken as he shown her she was wrong by using a small plasma blast that easily made her stunned. By the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Meatlug acknowledged Toothless as the new Alpha dragon. Astrid Hofferson Though they are not very close to one another, Meatlug did gave Astrid a ride when she saved her from Drago's Traps. Gobber the Belch She has shown at first to be like other dragons to be aggressive. She was going to try to kill Hiccup, but she was interrupted by Gobber to be pulled back to her cage. She has shown later to like him when he became more of a friend to Fishlegs. Later she was sick from eating too many rocks and she was helped by Gobber by tickling her with a feather. After that, she with Fishlegs and Gobber created Gronckle Iron. Later she was fed different types of rocks only to make her a magnet. Later, when they caught her, Gobber tickled her again to spit out the magnetic rock. For thanks, Gobber made her a pair of earrings as a gift for producing Gronckle Iron.7 It can also be assumed that they are on good terms. Hookfang She shown to get a bit of bullying from Hookfang as she was frighted from his shadow from the episode of Dragon We Trust. But she has protected him from the Fireworms when he ran out of hot shots. She even got hit a few times from showing no concern for him at all as getting hit from his wing when he flew in the Dragon Training Academy and use his tail whip on her to get the sheep from her rider in the second film. Hookfang also helped in training Meatlug and Fishlegs to become fierce, as he got body slammed by her. She even tried to protect both Hookfang and Ruffnut from Speed Stingers when they were already stung by Speedy. Snotlout Though Meatlug has been teased by Snotlout many times from being the slowest dragon of the group as she doesn't shown to get hurt from him. She used her body slam on him with extra weight with her owner to show off her new skill. She was even saved by Snotlout from Alvin and gave him a ride to find Hookfang as well. She even got trained by Snotlout to become a fierce dragon in order to face off the Catastrophic Quaken. Stoick The Vast Meatlug was shows some realtionship to the Leader of Berk as Stoick was looking for dragon of his own. But he soon to realized that her persoalnty is too motherly for him and not true dragon. She accidentally crash into him by full speed tackle when she and her rider were trying to escape from the traning acedemy from Dagur's dragon root. She was very loney when her rider became hypotized from Snotlout to become worthy vicking as she jump on Stoick to lick him so she won't too be loney as this could be another resaon why she lick him becuase he might understand losing best friend such as Thornado. The Quaken At first Meatlug was very frightened by the Catastrophic Quaken when it took over Dark Deep itself, leaving all the other Gronckles inhabitable, and migrating to Dragon's Edge. The situation made Meatlug upset and later on grew angry. Meatlug then trained with Fishlegs and Snotlout to take on the Quaken, though against Hiccup's advice. Soon on when Snotlout, Fishlegs and Meatlug ventured to Dark Deep, the Quaken faced Fishlegs and Meatlug head on. Meatlug, wanting to retreat as instinct, also wanted to return Dark Deep to the Gronckles. So Meatlug faced the Quaken, not till she realized that the Quaken was just lonely. So Meatlug gained a relationship with the Quaken, and even took a nuzzle to it. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies9. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and is usually by his side. Meatlug has shown multiple times to be very loyal to Fishlegs. They have a very sweet, though slightly weird relationship. They also understand each other very well. In fact after Hiccup and Toothless they have the strongest bond. Like most dragons and their riders, they have a similar personality. They both show that they can be very afraid of things, but both will try to get over their fear to face it. She saved Fishlegs on numerous occasions and stood by him when he needed her, which was shown in the cave. She is shown to be protective of Fishlegs, which was proven when she protected Fishlegs from the Speed Stingers. She was visibly worried about Fishlegs when he got close to Gobber's traps.12 Meatlug is also smart in her own way. She even shown to have more bit of dog like personality such as when she gets upset she starts to whine adorably. She also doesn't like being alone, as shown when Fishlegs was hypnotized into Thor Bonecrusher.14 Abilities and Skills Thanks to her training with Fishlegs, Meatlug's skills have risen above the ordinary level of those of a regular wild Gronckle. Fire: Like all Gronckles, Meatlug eats rocks in order to breath fire in the form of balls made of molten lava. However, a hidden ability of her is that the type of lava she producers, depends on what type of minerals she ate. This was how Fishlegs and Gobber discovered Gronckle Iron. Fighting Skills: She learn some powerful skills from her rider that came in handy to defeat her enemies. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. *'Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. But this actually is a rescue skill.9 *'Gale Force Gronckle: Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and clubbed tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, that it can knock a fully grown Typhoomerang out of the air. '''Intelligence and Communication Skills: She is shown to understand Fishlegs and humans in general quite well. She usually knows when Fishlegs needs company or comfort (Though this isn't always two-sided) and can understand hand signals, such as when Fishlegs saved Ruffnut and Tuffnut from a breaking tree branch.4 She also figured out quickly Toothless had eaten an eel. Meatlug has been trained to understand Fishleg's hand gestures as commands, she has also learned how to recognize her rider's dragon call that acts as a beckon in case she and Fishlegs get separated. Gas: When trapped in the Screaming Death's mouth, Meatlug released gas by farting. The Screaming Death immediately let the Gronckle go in disgust and surprise. Endurance and Stamina: Her skin is made mostly of rock like body armor making her an endurable opponent. She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still able to stand to try to hold her ground. Her stamina has shown to be about one day long, before she dropped on the ground, exhausted. Senses: Meatlug has shown to have an amazing sense of smell. She was able to find Fishlegs under his bed, detect hostile Vikings such as Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, and Mildew, find Dragon Root, and also managed to finds a Changewing egg that was buried in the sand. Brute Strength and Strength: Meatlug with her heavy weight rider able to pin down some dragons, able to use on Toothless and Hookfang. She has shown to be able to lift heavy riders as shown in the second film she able to hold 19yr old Fishlegs and 20yr old Astrid with no struggle. She even was shown to be bit stronger as she was being train by Snotlout to enhance her strength by smashing to large boulder as it too several times for her to crush it to bits. Fire types Meatlug's fire disposal comes in 3 different forms ( 4 technically) Lava blast- The first form of her rock disposal is a "lava blast", which is really a molten rock melted in the Gronkle's stomach that is spat out. Twin lava- in the httyd game, a gronkle's level 2 fire fires 2 blasts of lava that lock on the opponent with very very rare failure, unknown what the move is called in general, It might have been called twin lava. Lava burp- level 3 fire of the Gronkle is called the lava burp, the gronkle spits/burps a ball of condensed, heated rock that burns the opponent before exploding into 3 balls of fire with common failure, Lava burst- it's the same fire as the lava blast, just fired at very high speeds. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Dragons Category:Dragons of Berk Category:Boulder Class Dragons Category:Characters Category:Gronckle Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Pets Category:Strong Characters Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:78th Gronckle Region